


Down Dog

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he went to a counsellor. Or they sent him to a counsellor. A man, with a purple beard who laughed when Jackson told him there was nothing wrong with his temper, it was a beautiful temper. So blah blah feelings, issues, things that upset him blah blah try out yoga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: whittemore-hale said:  
> Jackson taking up yoga to find his inner peace. Derek always coming up behind him inappropriately during downward dog.

It started in school. Or with school. Or, actually, no it was a tutor, not really an issue. Well there was an issue, and it's was Jacksons temper. Not that it was an issue to Jackson, but well tutors didn't like being told they were idiots. Or fools, or you know, about to be sued because Jackson felt he deserved top marks. 

So he went to a counsellor. Or they sent him to a counsellor. A man, with a purple beard who laughed when Jackson told him there was nothing wrong with his temper, it was a beautiful temper. So blah blah feelings, issues, things that upset him blah blah try out yoga. 

'Yoga?' Jackson lifted an eyebrow. 

'Yes,' Keith said. He was from Scotland or something, and Jackson liked him well enough, especially when he laughed at Jackson’s bad jokes.

'Don't women with too much time on their hands go there to gossip?' Jackson said as he eyed Keith’s shoes. He didn’t like them. He told Keith so. 

Keith just laughed and handed Jackson a pamphlet. 

The class, Jackson discovered, was run by a tiny Welsh woman, and for a moment Jackson wondered if he'd been dropped into a British franchise. Or maybe they were trying to rip the good hardworking people of Northern California off. Or Derek Hale, because let's face it, he was richer than Jackson. 

So Jackson was a kept man. He didn't mind. Neither did Derek (mind keeping him). Jackson went to class, learned things, partied, and reflected on life. Derek did whatever the hell Derek did during the day. Lurk, creep, help old ladies to cross the road, and frighten poor little kiddies. 

'I don't like to shout Jackson son but would you mind keeping your eyes on me good boy and not on the windows thank you,' Avril said brining Jackson out of his thoughts of Derek. Jackson wondered when she breathed. 

So they stretched, and moved, and it was boring. So boring. Women old enough to be his mother flirted with him, (later Derek would chuckle and tell him they could have him) and the music was just...wrong. 

He went to three sessions and it was…yeah he hated it. 

'I have a friend,' Avril told him as if he’d just threatened her dog. 

'Uh, congratulations,' Jackson nodded. 

'I think you'd be better off in his class like see I don't like you very much good boy and perhaps Johnny would be better for you,' Avril dared Jackson to argue, but he didn't. He didn’t have the balls to.

So to Johnny’s class he went, and he learned more in five minutes than three hours with Avril, mainly because Johnny had a body to rival Derek’s and looked like Ryan Gosling. 

Derek was pointing the television remote angrily at the television when Jackson got home, and he wasn't expecting a lapful of boyfriend but it's what he got. 'Hello?' Derek said. 

'Yes, yes hello,' Jackson muttered as he nipped the skin under Derek’s ear. The sound of the remote cracking in Derek’s hand was a remote observation, but Jackson cared little now. He would complain later when he wasn’t about to get an orgasm. Derek groaned, and soon Jackson was on his knees between Derek’s thighs tugging open the zipper to his jeans. Derek quickly got on board, twisting Jackson so he could eat Jackson's asshole while Jackson chocked himself on Derek's cock. 

'What brought that on?' Derek asked later. Jackson was uncomfortable. His shoulder was pressed against the leg of the coffee table and his asshole twitched, bereft and empty from Derek’s cock. 

Jackson didn't answer but he didn't move either, not until he had to. 

So yoga with Johnny on a Tuesday and Thursday, counselling on a Monday afternoon, and Sunday as Jackson's Day. Jackson liked the yoga, and the Sundays, and he even liked Keith on a Monday, having someone's undivided attention for an hour a week was something else. 

'Doesn't your boyfriend give you undivided attention?' Keith asked. He had shaved the sides of his head, and Jackson was having trouble concentrating. 

'Sometimes. Derek's an ass.' 

'But he's your boyfriend,' Keith prompted. Jackson made a face. Derek didn't suit the word boyfriend. He was more of an enslaved Adonis who did Jackson's sexual and financial bidding. He told Keith so but Keith just chuckled. 

So life went on, and Jackson found with time he became more flexible, both in body and mind. He relaxed, and he found the pace of life eased with him. Jackson liked it. 

Sex got more interesting, and Jackson's body stretched to places he didn't think it could go. He practised at home with Derek as his audience, staring as he shifted from pose to pose. He found that he could almost fold his body perfectly in half. That had been…intense.

'You know, you've got into half a dozen positions there that we've never tried,' Derek said thoughtfully. Jackson hummed, and focused on the waves humming from the speakers of his iPod. 'I'd like to fuck you just like that.'

'Go away.' Jackson said opening one eye. Derek was smirking at him, palming his cock through his sweat pants. 

'Sure,' Derek said not moving from the bed. Jackson rolled into the downward dog and Derek groaned aloud. 

'What?' Jackson asked, opening his eyes and looking at Derek from between his ankles. 

'Christ baby if you could see yourself,' Derek said. His shoulder and arm were working in earnest now; he was jacking off the filthy fuck.

'Don't come without me,' Jackson licked his lips. Derek grunted again, and it wasn't long before Jackson was crawling up the bed, his lips seeking out his favourite places on Derek's body. 

One Tuesday, Jackson packed his bag as Johnny stopped beside him. 'Have you ever considered becoming an instructor?' 

'Uh, no,' Jackson said. 

'You should, you move beautifully,' Johnny said. ‘You’re pretty flexible and you’ve come on leaps and bounds since you started with me.’

‘I never really considered it,’ Jackson tiled his head to the side. Johnny smiled at him. 

'Have dinner with me tomorrow night and we'll talk it through.' He said handing Jackson his number.

'Sure, why not,' Jackson said. Johnny smiled at him and Jackson turned and left. On Wednesday he practised his yoga in the afternoon, instead of the usual time before bed. 

'Why so early?' Derek asked stepping into the room. He was barefoot, and he looked as ripped as ever. Jackson had never seen him work out, and he wondered when Derek made the time between werewolfing and brooding.

'I'm having dinner with Johnny,' Jackson said softly. 

There was silence in the room for a long time. 'Why?' Derek eventually asked. 

'I'm considering becoming an instructor,' Jackson said. ‘Yoga.’

Derek snorted and Jackson felt a pull in his chest. 

'What?' Jackson demanded looking up as he lifted his left leg. 

'You, an instructor. I don't think yoga gives normal people a hard on,' Derek said. Jackson looked down and sure enough his cock was chubbing up underneath his soft yoga pants. 

'That's your fault,' Jackson said easing on to his feet and lifting his arms into the air. 

'It's your for being so god dammed attractive,' Derek said. ‘And think of all those days I send you to class with a snug little plug in your butt, you couldn’t do that if you were yogaing every day.’

'Oh,' Jackson said rolling down into the downward dog. It had been a while since they did that. Perhaps Derek would opening him in the morning and fuck a plug into him. Jackson liked plugs. 

Derek stepped up behind him and pressed his crotch against the globes of Jackson's ass. 'Are you going to fuck me?' Jackson asked through a dry throat. 

'You better believe it,' Derek said hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Jackson's pants. 'Keep that position.'

Jackson moaned as Derek crouched behind him pressing his stubbled face into Jackson’s skin, and if he was walking funny later when he and Derek went to meet Johnny, well, Derek wasn't possessive often but when he did claim ownership he claimed it hard. Johnny looked a little shocked to see Derek but he soon covered his disappointment and got lost in the beer they ordered.

Yoga, Jackson decided as Derek leaned back and wrapped an arm around Jackson, would stay in their lives forever.


End file.
